


Can I Kiss You?

by Pigte



Category: Harry Potter: Hogwarts Mystery (Video Game)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-23
Updated: 2020-09-23
Packaged: 2021-03-07 17:15:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 697
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26611291
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Pigte/pseuds/Pigte
Summary: "If... well..." Carmilla glanced away unsure of what is exactly she was wanting to ask. Not even sure if she was entirely certain of what she wanted to come out of asking at all.
Relationships: Merula Snyde/Original Character(s)
Comments: 2
Kudos: 18





	Can I Kiss You?

"If... well..." Carmilla glanced away unsure of what is exactly she was wanting to ask. Not even sure if she was entirely certain of what she wanted to come out of asking at all. She could feel Merula's eyes on her and a prickly and familiar heat ran up her face.

"If...?" There was a hint of amusement in her tone but mostly she sounded just as uncertain as Carmilla felt.

"Well I was wondering actually," Carmilla couldn't quite dare to look Merula in the eye just yet. She wasn't in gryffindor, and bravery wasn't something hufflepuff was expected to come equipped with. "If... If i asked you"

"Asked me what?"

"If I asked to kiss you," and there she finally looked up and into Merula's eyes. They weren't charmed that purple-ish pink Carmilla had grown to associate with her. It seemed the spell had finally faded for the day and all that remained was the natural dark brown Merula found so embarrassing. It was a truly beautiful color no matter how much Merula protested. Muted and dark, there was no gold speckles when the light hit them just right, definitely not warm either. But they had a depth to them, murky, as if to conceal whatever dangers might lie beneath. And one thing Carmilla had grown to accept about herself was that she was concerningly drawn to danger. "What would you say?"

"That depends." It came out on a sharp breath, on anyone else it would've sounded almost frustrated. Maybe she was, Carmilla was still searching her eyes though, hoping they'd reveal some kind of answer.

"Depends on what?"

"Well, if you would ask me," Merula seemed to lean closer as a smug smile twitched at her lips. Carmilla always hated how cute smugness was on Merula. Rowan could attest to that, they'd had to suffer through plenty of rants about Merula's Stupid Face. Seeing it now though it was like some kind of magnet, Carmilla could feel herself be pulled forward. Drawn in by whatever danger Merula could offer her. "Because, if you had asked, there's really one option."

"Can I?" 

"Yes." She couldn't tell if it was a fast movement or if it was slow. It felt like both and neither all at once. Fast because kissing was never like how it was written or portrayed in anything she'd ever seen. But slow as if in agreement that this moment was fragile and needed to be handled gently. 

They'd kissed before, and they'd had plenty of fragile moments as well, but there was something different behind this time. As if something new was settling in. As if finally, something made sense.

The kiss was simple, chaste, despite feeling anything but. Something was settling between them and Carmilla wasn't sure if she was ready for it. She wanted whatever it was more than she'd ever wanted anything else when it came to Merula. But the uncertainty of it all came crashing down on her. So Carmilla opened her eyes in a panic hoping to glance just anything from Merula's expression. Anything at all, even just a speck of evidence she felt whatever it was Carmilla was feeling too. All she managed to catch though was Merula's brow beginning to pinch in confusion as her eyes fluttered open as well. 

Carmilla's breath caught as they stared. She could see the concern beginning to float through Merula's expression. Merula wasn't always the best at reading someone and Carmilla desperately hoped whatever she was reading on her wasn't too bad.

Merula cut through all her thoughts though with one simple word, well, name. "Frank."

"Yes." 

"Ask me again?" Carmilla felt her throat close and the world around them faded into oblivion. Merula's voice was quiet, almost shy, but her eyes held a determination in them that Carmilla had seen on numerous occasions. She thanked the stars; it was all aimed at her rather than any of Merula's other insane plots from the past. Seeing it aimed at herself, well, it caused that feeling in her ribs to stir and the most hesitant of smiles snuck onto her face.

"Alright, Can I kiss you?" 

"Please," and Merula surged forward.

**Author's Note:**

> Recently I've been trying to get back into writing, and I've never really posted anything I've written before, but I've always kinda wanted to... so I thought! Why not post this little drabble I did the other day? I really wanna write more, about Carmilla and Merula and just like a Bunch Of Things!! Maybe I will one day ^^;


End file.
